Possessive Love
by Inakura
Summary: Hinata is Sasuke's and Sasuke's alone,there is no way that he's going to let anyone try and touch his babygirl. He didn't care who he had to kill in order for people to know this and keep it engraved in their heads,and it goes for everyone. Even his hime
1. Chapter one

**I am sooooooooo bored right now, yet I still seemed to get an idea and was motivated to start typing. So let me go turn me on some music and get me some strawberries…also! Thanks for checking this out!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter one

The sun slowly rose and light poured into the sky, washing away the previously midnight blue that moon brought the night before. A brighter blue was soon painted into the vast sky after the red, orange, and yellow was gone…and two beautiful light lavender Hyuga eyes watched it all before the bearer of them sighed and decided to get out of bed.

Hinata sat up and her long dark bluish black hair fell to her lower back. She sighed before she stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She grabbed her bathrobe before she removed her night gown and stepped into the comfortably hot water.

**25 minutes later…**

Hinata sighed. The pain from the night before had finally gone away, though sleep had cut in down to more than half, she'd rather not experience any to begin with. Hinata put one her robe and stepped outside her room to see Sasuke. He was apparently about to come in. Hinata blushed slightly before she focused her eyes on something else and said. " Good morning S-Sasuke."

Sasuke's deep black onyx eyes looked down slightly at Hinata, he breathed in the beautifully luscious scent that came from her freshly clean body and hair. It was beginning to intoxicate him…he knew he had sex with Hinata a few hours ago but she was starting to make him want to again…and again…and again…if it wasn't for this mission and the possibility of Naruto coming to get him he would.

Hinata decided it was time to go since Sasuke obviously wasn't going to respond anytime soon, she slipped past him, but before she could get far Sasuke grabbed her wrist and said. " Where are you leaving to so quickly?"

" I need to—

Sasuke pulled Hinata towards him and held her against the bedroom door. " We haven't had our morning fun…" he whispered.

" Sasuke, we can't today…I h-have to meet Gaara." Hinata said before she let out a small squeak of pain when Sasuke's gentle grip on her wrist tightened immensely.

" What!?" Sasuke demanded angrily. His Sharingan was activated suddenly and began to darken to a deep blood red and the small little coma like symbols in them connected.

Hinata felt her bone beginning to fracture under the pressure before she heard it crack slightly and an electric like flow of pain shot through her body. She closed her eyes and quickly began to rephrase what she said. " A-A friend of m-mine, h-he wants me to meet him somewhere early s-so I-I really want to b-be on t-time." she said frantically. " A-And don't you have to go on a mission this morning? If Naruto c-comes to get you he'll be angry a-and it'll put you behind in your schedule." She added, changing the subject.

Sasuke glared at Hinata and wanted to put her in a very painful but fair trance, (fair to him anyway…) but she kept her eyes closed for the entire two minutes that they were standing there in the hallway. Sasuke let her go and moved her aside so that he could enter their room.

Hinata's hand began to glow as chakra was wrapped around it and she gently held her injured wrist. She sighed when she felt the pain ease away until it was gone completely. Luckily she had gotten her clothes ready for today the night before and didn't have to go back in the room…

**10 minutes later…**

Hinata put on a few light sprays of perfume and made sure her hair was straight before she left the house. She looked around warily before she opened the door, she wasn't able to open it completely because someone said.

" Hold on."

Hinata sighed inwardly before she turned to see Sasuke walking towards her. She was hoping he was going to talk about something else other than where she was going and what she had to do. Hinata honestly loved Sasuke but sometimes he could get a little…_too_ jealous, and when he did he wouldn't let Hinata out of his sight. It did get a bit annoying sometimes but it made Hinata feel…in a sense…safe. Though she knew she could take care of herself…

Sasuke opened the door and walked a few steps past Hinata. He turned to her and said. " Are you ready?"

Hinata noticed that his Sharingan was still activated, he hadn't fully calmed down yet. "For what?" she asked.

" To meet Gaara, I'm going to come with you." Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed slightly, usually when you wanted to accompany someone somewhere you would say ' I want to come with you.' not ' I'm going to come with you.' but she knew not make any further discussion and just roll with what Sasuke wanted to do.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Ichiraku's Ramen Bar**

Sasuke watched from on top of a building across the street as Hinata took a seat and waited patiently for Gaara. He saw her take out some lip gloss and couldn't help but lick his lips. Hinata was naturally beautiful but today she looked especially gorgeous, she wasn't really dressed up but she had on some nice clothes. Sasuke was snapped out of his self-induced trance when someone blocked his vision of Hinata when they stood in front of her.

" Hey Hinata, you look beautiful."

" Thank you Kankuro…" Hinata said with a slight blush.

Kankuro held out his hand and helped Hinata to her feet. " Gaara's on his way here but he sent me to get you so we could meet him on the way."

" Okay." Hinata said and the two of them began walking.

" So how has Temari been? She hasn't been with me or Gaara for a bit so we're starting to wonder if she's okay. Is she still with Shikataru?" Kankuro asked.

" I haven't seen Shika**maru** around but Temari says the two of them are getting along well. She says they're thinking about dating but she says Shikamaru keeps postponing his decision." Hinata said.

" I didn't think she would try out a guy as lazy as him. As long as she's happy I suppose it's okay for now, I wonder what Gaara will say…"

Hinata felt Kankuro put his hand around her waist and she looked at him sharply. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing was wrong and kept walking with her this way. While he was still talking and wasn't paying attention Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and searched for Sasuke through the crowd of people until she spotted him on top of a building with his Sharingan activated and a kunai at hand.

Sasuke was ready to throw it at Kankuro's head when someone called out. " There you are Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to meet Kiba, Choji, and I at the gate 30 minutes ago!"

Sasuke glared over at Naruto before he looked back at Kankuro to see they were nowhere to be seen. Naruto saw Sasuke glaring into the crowd below them and searched for whoever he could be looking for but after about 5 seconds he screamed. " Damn it let's go!"

Sasuke stood up resentfully and leaped away towards the gate with Naruto. Kankuro was lucky that Naruto came and he had to leave on a mission for two weeks, because he would have been dead in the next two seconds…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I'm glad I got this idea out of my head because I want to write all that I can before exams come. I might continue this if I get good reviews and have time, but until then. Thanks for reading.**

**-Inakura**


	2. Chapter two

**Those reviews were pretty good for the first ****chapter,**** I'll keep this up if they stay.**

**Thanks!**

**mac2****, Maya Aquaria, ****witerkaguya****, kawaiiitahina123, ****notalonebutstilllonely, ****hinatalovesbadboys****, DJ, eight88, zutara101, ****kRaZyChangeoFHeArt, ****Jigoku**** Esther, ****Hitenisababe****, and Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**

**v****vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter two

Hinata sighed in relief and deactivated her Byakugan, she turned back to Kankuro and listen to the rest of what he was saying.

" And that's when the subject about Sasuke came up, we were just talking about all of the things that the and Gaara had in common. Sooo, is he still your boyfriend?" Kankuro asked.

" Yes and he w-wouldn't like it if he saw you walking with m-me this way." Hinata said with a sweet smile but her tone indicated that she was serious.

" Right…" Kankuro said and removed his hand from around Hinata's waist. " But he knows that we're just friends right?" he asked.

" Probably but he still wouldn't like it." Hinata said while she took a step or two away from Kankuro, it wasn't that she didn't like him as a person it was just that she didn't like Kankuro the way he wanted her too… " S-Shouldn't we have r-run into Gaara by now?" she asked.

Kankuro looked up to see an eye made of sand staring down at him, he looked around to see if Gaara was anywhere near them. " He should be around here somewhere…"

" I'm over here Kankuro…" Gaara said, suddenly while he walked out of shade the trees that stood over him supplied. " I've been waiting. There were too many people walking around so instead of risking the chance of us walking past each other, I let you two come to me."

" Good because we were wondering—

" You can leave now Kankuro." Gaara said before he had the chance to say anything else, the only thing Gaara wanted right now was to be with Hinata. Alone.

Kankuro shrugged and left without a word. Hinata blushed slightly when Gaara was just staring at her for a while, she cleared her throat. " G-Good morning…what did you want to talk about?"

" Before we get to that…what happened to your wrist." Gaara asked while he walked closer to her and gently forced/backed her against a tree, but he was completely focused on her wrist.

" What makes you think—

" I can still see a small ring of chakra around your wrist. I can tell it's the kind that heals, but the chakra hasn't fully healed the bruises yet so…what happened?" Gaara asked.

Hinata liked how Gaara paid close attention to the things he saw and did, but sometimes she wished he wouldn't. " S-Sasuke…wanted to make love this morning b-but I told I had plans with you and couldn't." she said.

" And so he broke your wrist…" Gaara said quietly.

Hinata bit her lip slightly when she heard the tone of his voice, even though it was quiet she could tell he was furious. " H-He was already holding it before he broke it…when I told him I had plans with you he was a-angry and began to squeeze it until he eventually broke it. I-I'm sure he figured that I would rather spend time with you than him and got jealous." Hinata said.

Gaara put his hands on Hinata's waist and pulled her close to him. " I see…where is he now?" Gaara whispered in her ear.

" He's on a mission with Naruto, Kiba and Choji. He'll be gone for the next two weeks." Hinata said before she noticed Gaara's sand was circling the two of them…

" Tell me if anything like this **ever** happens again Hinata. I'll take care of it." Gaara promised before the sand that slowly circled around them engulfed them entirely and they were gone without a trace of sand left behind.

**3 days later**

" What are you doing Hinata?" Gaara asked.

" W-Washing." Hinata said while she sat on top of the washing machine. Right now she was in nothing but one of Sasuke's t-shirt's while Gaara just had on his pants from yesterday, his body was sexy but right now no one seemed as fine or sexy as Sasuke. Hinata felt guilty about what she almost did with Gaara the night before, but with him being her old boyfriend she wasn't really surprised about the fact that he got as far as he did.

" Why?" Gaara asked.

" I want everything t-to be clean for S-Sasuke when he gets back from his mission. I-I'm sure he'll be tired so I-I want him to be comfortable." Hinata said with a blush when she thought about Sasuke and him coming home sleepy. You weren't supposed to look cute when you're sleeping but Sasuke did…

" Why don't you just leave Sasuke? He doesn't treat you right." Gaara said while walked closer to Hinata and hugged her while she sat on the washing machine.

" Gaara p-please…" Hinata began but Gaara cut her off.

" You know how happy we were…" Gaara mumbled before he laid his head on her chest, which she had a lot of for such a shy girl. She wasn't gigantic but she was somewhere in the D's…

" Gaara I—

" I wouldn't want to share you with anyone but you could be with Sasuke and sneak off to me when you need a break from his Sharingan staring at you all the time." Gaara said with a shrug.

" Gaara…you'll b-break my heart." Hinata said before gently broke away from him and went somewhere else. Hinata really didn't want to have feelings for Gaara again though she knows they'll never officially die away.

Hinata sighed while she went down stairs and into the kitchen to find something out to cook. When was Sasuke coming back again?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**1 week later (****The Land of Water)**

" Now that we've finally made it what did we come here for?" Kiba asked.

" The old lady said that we would have to pick something up for her that can only be found here. It's some kind of healing remedy," Naruto said with a shrug.

" It must be really rare if she sent the four of us to go." Choji said.

" No, not really." Naruto said.

" What do you mean 'not really'?" Sasuke asked.

" Actually…I only had to bring one of you but since I couldn't decide who…I chose all of you." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle when everyone was glaring at him. " But come on! We're already here so let's get what the old lady wants us too! And then we can do a little sight-seeing." He added with a bright smile.

" Fine…but let's check this place out first." Kiba said, pointing to a bookstore. All the guys looked at him curiously. " Something in there could be important. Akamaru went in there the moment we came."

**Bookstore**

" Konoha beauty? Looks like the pervy sage has another book out..."

" What are you talking about Naruto?" Kiba asked. " I thought he only wrote those make-out books."

" I guess not…this must have been published recently." Naruto said with a shrug. " I wonder if this is just a spinoff of—INO!" Naruto cried in disbelief. " W-W-What the hell! What is she—why are we—how did the old man get this!?"

" Naruto what are you talking about?" Kiba asked before he saw what was in the book. Naruto must have grabbed it out of the porn section because it was a picture of he and Ino having sex. It was a mere snapshot but it still showed a lot. Jaraiya must have been watching them because it was at least five chapters leading up to the situation. The fifth chapter was the longest because it was the most…descriptive.

Title: Midnight Sounds

" You must have been really deep Naruto…I can tell from the picture that she must have been loud." Kiba said with slight blush.

" What the—shut up! Let me see what else is in this book!" Naruto said while he frantically and furiously flipped through the pages.

" Wait." Kiba said suddenly. " I think I saw a flash of pink…" Kiba took the book from Naruto and went back a few pages. " What the hell!" Kiba cried out. It was picture of Kiba and Sakura, and just like Naruto and Ino, they were snapped in the act. Jaraiya must have been up close because Sakura was mainly in the shot but you could still see Kiba behind her.

Title: The Scent of Cherry Blossoms.

" You would do her doggy style." Naruto mumbled.

" Shut up! Sasuke! Choji! I think you should take a look at this!" Kiba growled angrily.

…After a few pages…

Choji almost passed out when he saw he and his girlfriend Naomi. He may have almost fainted but he was heated. " How can that guy do this to us!" he said angrily. Choji and Naomi's part wasn't that bad because it was a picture of them after the fact, but it didn't need to be in there. It was a picture of Naomi feeding Choji a piece of the chocolate she was eating while she lay on top of him.

Title: Sweet

" Hey Sasuke! Don't you want to see if Hinata's in here?" Naruto asked.

" Why when I know she's not?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to get whatever the hell they came here for and go, he didn't care what was any book or magazine that those three found as long he got to go home and be with Hinata.

" Well she is teme! And it's not with you!" Naruto chuckled before Sasuke pushed him aside and snatched the book away. Sasuke stared in disbelief, anger, and contempt. It was true, Hinata wasn't in this picture with him…because she was in this picture with…Gaara.

Title: Bathroom Blues.

Sasuke glared at the book's picture furiously. Is this what Hinata did with other men while he wasn't there!? Is this what Hinata did other men period!? Sasuke's Sharingan was suddenly activated and the coma like symbols in them began to spin rapidly until they connected. His eyes burned a bright red color and every bit of emotion he was feeling was shown.

Sasuke shot out of the bookstore and was out of the city in a matter of seconds. He was storing chakra in his palm and electricity was sparking widely around it. Naruto, Kiba and Choji ran out of the shop and looked around to see if Sasuke was anywhere in sight.

" Kiba! Kiba look! There he is!" Akamaru barked loudly.

" Does Akamaru see him Kiba?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah…Sasuke's flying." Kiba said.

" The second stage." Naruto said while he glared up at the sky. " Come on, we have to get back to the village!"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I'm not exactly sure how fast ****Sasuke**** is when he's in the second stage but I know he's going get back to ****Konoha**** in less than a week. I'll try to keep this pace but I'm not making any promises. It depends on what happens on tomorrow's half day. (****yawns****) I think this was a pretty alright chapter…**

**-****Inakura**


	3. Chapter three

**Thanks!**

**rallybabe89, ****winterkaguya****, DJ, ****Secondhokage****, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, TONI, ****DarkSmile****, kawaiiitahina123, and ****gensensu!**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter three

**2 days later (****Konoha)**

Thunder and the sound of over a thousand birds tore through the air, the people of Konoha looked up and caught a glimpse of a large bird like creature fly over the town. It seemed as if it were flying to a targeted location.

Tsunade gazed out of her window and saw the creature spiraling towards the Uchiha manor. She focused a bit of chakra to her eyes and upon closer inspection she saw that it was Sasuke. Tsunade gasped slightly when she noticed he was in the second stage.

" Uhm, Lady Tsunade…you do know that that is Sasuke right?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

Tsunande looked over to see Kakashi suddenly at her window. " Yes."

" Since he used to be my student I believe I should be the one to take care of him. I do wish that I knew what provoked him into the second stage though…" Kakashi trailed off.

" It was probably Jaraiya's recent book. I know Sasuke may not have liked it but if he read the last chapter he would have found out that Hinata denied Gaara. But that aside, go take care of this Kakashi." Tsunade said with a slight undertone. She sighed and her eyes followed Kakashi as he leaped quickly from building to building.

Sasuke felt his hand burning with chakra and lightning as Chidori sparked and chirped from his hand widely. He grunted in annoyance when he suddenly had to dodge a few kunai. Sasuke glared down and saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Neji sprinting after him.

" Damn them, they don't have anything to do with this." Sasuke growled, he reached into Chidori and pulled out needle like pieces of electricity and through them.

Neji ran ahead and used Gentle Fist to deflect the needles but as soon as one or two of them touched his skin he collapsed. He was paralyzed.

Sasuke smirked before Sakura suddenly drop-kicked him out of nowhere. The both of them were falling to the ground until Sasuke regained his senses and through Sakura off of his back. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before he ran to catch Sakura. " Thanks sensei," she said before he let her down.

" I don't have time for this." Sasuke said casually and punched the ground. A fissure was created and electricity began to shoot out of it. Kakashi quickly grabbed Neji and the three of them fled into the trees. The fissure stretched on across the forest floor until the electricity had calmed down but almost half of the tress around them was burned to a crisp or on fire.

Kakashi watched Sasuke fly away and sighed. " All of this damage in just on shot…" Kakashi looked back at Sakura and Neji. " Hey, do you guys mind cleaning this up? I have something to do and actually want to be on time for it."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

" Sasuke should be h-home in a few days so I-I won't have to worry a-about being home by myself for a long." Hinata reassured. Gaara had offered to stay with her until Sasuke came back but knowing how jealous Sasuke could get…it wasn't the best idea.

" Fine." Gaara said calmly. " I also want to apologize for what happened the—

Gaara was suddenly cut off and slammed into ground. Hinata jumped backwards and into the trees when the ground broke apart and a large crater was formed. A massive wind suddenly came down and dirt blew through the trees for a few seconds.

Sasuke tore his hand from out of Gaara's body. Gaara had an astonished look on his face before his body cracked and broke into small pieces that eventually turned into sand. Sasuke growled angrily before he was knocked aside and then into the ground. Sasuke got up and rolled out of the way when a moving pile of sand tried to hit him again. Sasuke looked over sharply to see Gaara dusting himself off.

Sasuke flapped his wings and blew away the sand that was about to him, he ran towards Gaara with a large shuriken and sent currents of lightning through it. Gaara hardened his sand and covered himself. The large shuriken went straight for a few seconds while it sliced through the air before it suddenly turned and impaled Gaara in his back.

Gaara smiled and secretly made a hand sign. Hinata wasn't playing when she said Sasuke could get extremely jealous, he never thought he could push him this far. Gaara's clone gave him a curt nod before his real self blew sunk into the ground and became part of the earth.

Sasuke spiraled into the air and flew around in multiple directions, trying to escape the sand that just barely missed him. Gaara's sand made sharp turns and curves in order to keep up with Sasuke but every turn seemed to slow it down, so it split into two. While the other half chased after him the second half grabbed Sasuke as soon as he went near it and slammed him into the ground.

Sasuke let out a small cry of pain when the rest of the sand came crashing down on his body, it felt as if he was being stabbed a thousand times. Sasuke closed his eyes and fought to stay in his second form when suddenly the thought of Hinata came to mind and he was filled with rage. Sasuke managed to stand up while the sand crashed down him increased and pounded down on his head, he was suddenly engulfed in thunder and the sand broke away.

Sasuke turned to Gaara and before he had time to react, tackled him into the trees. Over ten of them fell to the ground and were stained with blood. The pressure from Sasuke's wings created a strong win and blew dirt into the air.

Hinata opened her eyes and gasped when Sasuke was growling at her menacingly. " Your next." Hinata glared at Sasuke challengingly and took slow…deep…breaths, she was building up chakra. Sasuke chuckled and laughed manically, he could see her trembling. " Why are you giving me that look _hime._ You're the one who crossed me." He said furiously.

" W-Who are you?" Hinata asked nervously though her tone was both firm and curious. She berated herself for stuttering but it was still something she had to work on. She could recognize this…thing somewhat but she couldn't see who it was exactly.

Sasuke flinched slightly. She didn't know it was him? " How can you not tell it's me Hinata? Or don't you remember who I am because of your precious Gaara?" Sasuke scowled.

" Answer me bitch!." Sasuke growled when Hinata remained silent.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to look at whoever called him but when he didn't see anyone he turned back to Hinata a second later. Sasuke suddenly felt a twinge of fear when he was suddenly punched in his forehead and thrown out of the trees. Sasuke hit the ground hard and skidded across the ground. Hinata glared at him with her Bykugan and after a few minutes she jumped down from the trees and cautiously went over to the creature.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was when the creature's bird/moth like features went away. " S-S-S-Sasuke!" Hinata gasped, horrified by what she had just done. She kneeled down beside him gently put her hand on his forehead. Hinata poured as much healing chakra as she could into his head and prayed that he'd only have a concussion…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Days later…**

Hinata sighed. She was thankful that Sasuke had woken up with a slight concussion and didn't remember what provoked him but he unfortunately did remember that Hinata was the one that gave it to him.

" Are you sure you don't want to stay with me for a short time Hinata? I'm concerned for your well being. You did say that Sasuke was acting strangely." Neji said, he was walking her home.

" Y-Yes, I'm sure he's just upset about the concussion. T-Thanks for walking me home Neji." Hinata said sweetly.

Neji nodded and ran off into the tress. Hinata walked the rest of the small distance by herself until she got to the Uchiha manor. She opened the door and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

_What…is going on?_

" You're so _nasty_ Sasuke." Some girl giggled. " We can try some of the things you're talking about if you want…"

" Sasuke?" Hinata gasped, barely above a whisper. Some girl was sitting on the kitchen counter with her chest exposed and her legs open while Sasuke was standing between her legs and had his hands around her waist and his shirt off. His head was lying on her shoulder and he was whispering something in her ear.

The girl was twirling her fingers in her hair before she looked over at Hinata. Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye when he noticed the girl was distracted and stopped whispering whatever he was whispering. He smirked when he saw the astonished look on Hinata face.

_So she's home…_

" Hey."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Sasuke**** plays the**** vengeful**** bastard quite**** well, hmm? I don't really know how this came to me but I just felt like adding it in. I was ****gonna**** save it for next chapter but I was like nah…I'll put it in now…**

**-Inakura**


	4. Chapter four

**A lot of people felt strongly about ****Sasuke**** last chapter. I mean, I don't blame you because he **_**was**** an ass, ****I'm just saying…**_

**…anyway Thanks!**

**Winterkaguya****, TONI, cygent411, ****Rikkamaru, ****Kisa**** Yamashita, kawaiitahina123, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, ****randomlittleme****, petite.ina, ****ginsensu, ****lostandlonely****, zutara101, Kaoru ****danna****Sora-chan's**** Angel, Suzume-Kage, DJ, Jigoku Esther, and Neeka Loveless!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter four

" S-Sasuke what the fuck!" Hinata screamed angrily, before she covered her mouth and blushed when she realized what had just come out of it. She was really one to curse…

Sasuke held a surprised look for a few moments as well, but he shook it off and said. " Go upstairs Nina, I'll be there in a minute."

" Are you serious?" Nina whined.

" Yes now go, I'll be with you in a minute." Sasuke said sternly.

" You better…" Nina mumbled. She glanced at Hinata for a second before she went on her way. Hinata stared after her before she turned back to Sasuke. " Who is she?"

" I just said her name was—

" W-Why is she here!?" Hinata asked.

" She and the other five girls up there are my whores." Sasuke said as if it were simple.

" What!?" Hinata asked incredulously, what did he mean other five? And whores? How long has this been going on?

" Why are you acting so hurt? How do you think I feel when you blow me off for another guy?" Sasuke asked angrily.

" W-What are you t-talking about?" Hinata asked weakly, she felt a painful lump in her throat that slowly grew more painful as she held in her tears. It was starting to get harder to breathe and her heart was beginning to ache…

Sasuke glared at her angrily and turned away in disgust. " You're such a crybaby Hinata."

Hinata turned away from Sasuke in order to hide the rest of her rapidly falling tears, but since he had already seen them she was beginning to question why she was doing it. Sasuke walked closer to Hinata and glared down at her. " I don't see how you think what I'm doing is wrong or unfair Hinata. I saw Jaraiya's new book and the picture he took of you and Gaara while you were in the bathroom."

Hinata's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. " Surprised?" Sasuke asked. " Did you think that since I didn't read those kind of books that I wouldn't find out about it?"

Hinata was about to explain what happened but thought twice about it. Even if she did she wouldn't get back with him because the stunt he pulled today, permanently damaging their relationship beyond all repair. There was no second chance for shit like this…

Sasuke eventually backed Hinata into a wall. " Don't even think that you can get out of this by leaving. I'll kill you by all means necessary if you try to run away or tell anyone. You can leave when **I** think that you've felt the way I have. This could have turned out differently if you'd only opened you legs for me and you know it." Sasuke voice began to rise. " What do you think the after effects of jealousy are for me Hinata! When I see you with another guy you make me feel as if it means nothing when we have sex, kiss or hug! Sometimes, you even make me feel as if I don't even matter to you!"

" Sasuke…w-why would you think—

Sasuke backhanded Hinata suddenly but she caught herself before she hit the floor. Hinata couldn't stop herself from crying harder when she felt the physical pain he was causing her. " Shut the fuck up when I'm talking." Sasuke said firmly.

Hinata hiccupped slightly but otherwise remained silent. It was quiet for a few more seconds before Sasuke continued. " You never seem to understand that I lost everything! And yet you constantly test my feelings! The only reason I act the way I do around you is because I want you to stay with me! I don't want to lose you! This pain you're feeling now is only the beginning of what I feel when I see you with someone else. You'd better get used to it because it's all you're going to see and hear until I think it's enough…" he said before he rolled his eyes at Hinata and walked upstairs.

Hinata was startled when thunder suddenly sounded in the sky, she listened closely and heard rain pouring down heavily. Hinata noticed it louder than it was supposed to be…she looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke almost upstairs, he stopped walking when he heard the thunder and rain as well. Hinata felt a sudden chill and noticed that door was still open.

Sasuke glanced back at Hinata to see if she was still on the floor before he saw a glint in her beautiful light lavender eyes. He glared at her curiously before he quickly ran back downstairs when he saw her looking at the door.

Hinata squeaked slightly when she saw Sasuke coming and took the time to run outside. She almost ran back inside when she felt how cold it was but she quickly decided against it. Hinata wasn't sure where to go and almost didn't care as long as she got away from Sasuke.

Hinata ducked and weaved through trees while she frantically moved her feet and occasionally arms when she ran on all fours in order to avoid certain obstacles. Rain soaked her body and made her feet slip often but Hinata tried not to let it slow her down, the occasional boom of thunder in the sky would scare her but it helped her run faster as well. Hinata jumped on top of a few houses and buildings when she got into town and looked around to see if anyone was around.

Hinata glanced back to see Sasuke's red Sharingan eyes getting closer to her through the darkness of the night and heavy rain.

She looked through the small crowd of people while she ran but after a few minutes of frantically searching for faces she began to cry harder than she already was. Why was it that nobody was around when these kind of things happened? Hinata almost gave up before she saw a streak of blonde in the crowd and sighed in relief. " Ino!" Hinata called out over the rain and loud thunder before she screamed at the top of her lungs when someone grabbed her.

The two of them went spiraling towards the ground and Hinata heard a pained grunt while she also let out a small moan of pain. Sasuke growled in frustration and held Hinata against the ground by her neck. " Where the hell did you think you were going! Did you think I was playing when I told you I would kill you if you tried to run away! You just wasted your last chance Hinata…"

Sasuke voice began to fade away and grow quieter due to Hinata losing consciousness…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**2 weeks later**

After that night, it didn't take long for Hinata to realize that Sasuke was serious, though she knew he was from the start that he was, she didn't expect him to literally stalk her in order to make sure she did what he said.

**8:00 am**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when sunlight shined in through the window and into his eyes, leaking at least _some _light into the dark depths of his black onyx eyes. Sasuke got out of bed, ignoring the small moan Rin made when he left. Sasuke left his room and went down the hall and opened the guest room door to check if Hinata was still in there. He didn't bother to close the door when he saw that she was and just went back into his room to take a shower…

**15 minutes ****later**

Sasuke fixed his hair into its usual style before he went outside and waited in a high tree for Hinata to walk out a house. She had stopped going to the hospital lately for some reason and went into a store that Sasuke never knew existed until a couple weeks ago. He was going to follow her today to see what went on in there…

" Good morning Hina, you're early this morning. What the deal baby?"

" I-I wanted to start a early today. I don't really have much time from home." Hinata said with a slight blush. " I-I'm surprised that you're awake Koji-kun."

" Eugh, enough with the formalities Hina! Can I please, just please, be called Koji?" he asked. Koji was the new dance instructor and was new to Konoha. He had long dark brown hair and pretty hazel eyes, he had a nice body and usually wore black or dark blue. Koji was a bit cocky but he was also fun to be around and a pretty nice guy. He was probably in his mid-twenties…

" W-Where's Isame?" Hinata asked while she began to stretch.

" At home with her momma." Koji said with a smile.

Hinata smiled back and walked over to Koji. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. " You ready to get started?"

**1**** hour later**

Sasuke glared through the large glass window into Koji's shop, he had no idea that Hinata could dance the way she was and though he wished he could control it, he couldn't stop his erection from getting harder with each move she made.

" Hold on Hinata," Koji said suddenly, he stopped the music they were listening to. " Go into your curve a little deeper, like this." Koji walked over to Hinata and stood behind her. He put one hand on her waist and the other on her abdomen. Hinata followed his movements as he pushed her body forward slowly and brought it back at the same pace. " You good now?" he asked.

" Yes I-I think so." Hinata said.

" Okay let's go over it to the music now." Koji said.

After a few minutes of Hinata waiting for Koji she looked over at him curiously. Koji was leaning against a desk while he slurped away at his drink and stared at nothing particular. He looked up and saw Hinata staring at him. " Oh! I'm sorry, I needed some of my beverage."

Hinata giggled a bit before Koji started the music and walked over to her…

_oooooooooh, __ooooooooooh, __ooooooooooh_

_You might've seen her,__ on every cover_

_Of every magazine but can't __nobody__ get her but me_

_Uh oh there she __go__, uh oh there she go, uh oh there she go_

_Can't __nobody__ get her but me_

_Hot damn let me tell __ya__ man_

_She look so good __imma__ say it again_

_So good that __I__ can't explain_

_When she __do__ what she do she __gon__ do her __thang_

_Over here Miss Lane_

_Come on get fly with a Superman_

_You __ain't __gotta__ worry __I__ won't play no games_

_Baby Tonight_

_So don't front__ you know you __wanna__ stay_

_It's all good__ so __baby come and play_

_It's__ Picture Perfect the way you work it girl_

_What's your purpose? Cause I deserve it girl_

_Before we get into it something crazy_

_All y__ou __fellas__ back up off my lady_

_Get you one cause __I__ got that one__, get you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that—got that,_

_It's the way she wear her clothes_

_A beauty on the low_

_The definition of a star,_

_Wanna__ meet her?_

_You might've seen her,__ on every cover_

_Of every magazine but can't __nobody__ get her but me_

_Uh oh there she __go__, uh oh there she go, uh oh there she go,_

_Can't __nobody__ get her but me_

_Damn girl set my flame ablaze_

_Top model chick from my favorite page_

_At the same time form around the way_

_W__hen she __break__ it down she __gon__ do her __thang_

_After __the__ beat drop you can hear __the__ bass from __the__ parking lot_

_You __ain't __gotta__ worry __you__ won't tell me stop_

_Baby tonight_

_So don't front__ you know you __wanna__ stay_

_It's all fun__ so __baby come and play_

_It's Picture Perfect__ the way you work it girl_

_What's your purpose? Cause I deserve it girl_

_Before we get into it something crazy_

_A__ll __you __fellas__ back up off my lady_

_Get you one cause __I__ got that one__, get you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that—got that,_

_It's the way she wear her clothes_

_A beauty on the low_

_The definition of a star_

_Wanna__ meet her?_

_You might've seen her on every cover_

_Of every magazine but can't __nobody__ get her but me_

_Uh oh there she __go__, uh oh there she go, uh oh there she go, uh oh there she go,_

_Can't __nobody__ get her but me_

_(Will.I.am)_

_Hot damn __I__ got __the__ hottest chick_

_She __gotta__ be a goddess her body's sick_

_3-D booty like holy __sh__—_

_She holding __them__ Angela Jolie lips_

_Wit__h __the __tig__ol__' bits_

_Willy get whipped when she wiggle it_

_She jiggle it__ my stick gets stiff_

_Make a brother think she a hypnotist_

_C__ause__ she hypnotize_

_Brothers __gon__ trip when she arrives_

_Looking like she fell out __the__ sky_

_Heaven's missing an angel __guys __gon__ cry_

_C__ause__ she chilling wit__h__ me_

_I am Willy in love wit__h__ d__ouble D cups_

_And she's __that__ honey_

_Just need one __I __don't need many_

_She loves me never money or pennies_

_Look if you want __brotha __you __ain't__ getting any_

_That's mine yep-__yep that's right sonny_

_Get you one __cause__ that's my honey_

_G__et you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that—got that,_

_It's the way she wear her clothes_

_A beauty on the low_

_The definition of a star_

_Get you one cause __I__ got that one__, get you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that one, get you one cause I got that—got that, got that, got that,_

Hinata panted slightly while she had her body against Koji's. Hinata honestly loved to dance, she wasn't as sensitive to touch when she danced as she was when Sasuke would touch her…well, used to anyway….

The two of them stepped away from each other and smiled. " That was good Hinata…you really know how to dance." Koji said while left her side to sit down.

" What m-made you want to make my curve deeper?" Hinata asked while she got her stuff ready to go home.

" You weren't as into the beat as you need to be, but at least it was easy to teach you how you needed to do that. Do you know how hard it is to teach that move to someone without a booty?" Koji asked, successfully making Hinata giggle a bit.

" I-I'll see if I can make it tomorrow Koji…kun." Hinata said teasingly before she left the shop. Koji almost chocked on his ice when he heard her say that, but chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes soon afterwards…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**In the tub**

Hinata sighed lightly in content while she rested her tired limbs in the comfortably hot water. She sunk down deeper until the water was an inch above her collarbone, she felt herself beginning to get a little sleepy…

" I-I should get out soon…" Hinata thought out loud. She sat up and stretched weakly, she reached over to grab her body wash before her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke staring at her in the water's reflection...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I probably would have screamed at the top of my lungs if that happened to me, and probably would have been really rude afterwards if the person didn't have a good excuse for staring at me while I was bathing…**

**Song: Picture Perfect by Chris Brown feat. Will.I.am**

**-****Inakura**


	5. Chapter five

**(Yawns) I don't have much to say…**

**Thanks!**

**Rikka****maru****, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, petite.ina, whoa, ****Kisa**** Yamashita, DJ, ****winterkaguya, ****muddledthoughts, ****Mahou****Inu**** Alex, D****ark Smile, kawaiiitahina123, ****Jigoku**** Esther,**** zutara101, randomlittleme, and Suzume-Kage!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter five

" Why are you in _my_ bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata grabbed the shower curtain and covered herself. The sudden fear that she felt was beginning to go away when she didn't hear any anger or disgust in his voice…it was just, pure curiosity.

" Well?" Sasuke prompted.

Hinata blushed slightly. " I guess I w-was so used to coming in here that…I-I didn't notice this wasn't my room anymore…" she said with shrug. " I'll leave."

" It wouldn't really be fair for me too kick you out now since…you haven't gotten the chance to bathe yet so…" Sasuke cleared his throat. " Take your time." he said with a slight tint of pink on his face.

Hinata was surprised by Sasuke's sudden change of attitude. He'd been really cruel to her from the start of two weeks ago and this was the first act of kindness towards her since then. " T-Thank you Sasuke." she said and unknowingly let go of the shower curtain.

Though much of her body wasn't shown Sasuke dreamily stared at her while she reached for the soap, grabbed a towel, and began to wash her body. Sasuke's eyes widened when Hinata lifted her arms out of the water and grasped her long dark bluish black hair, it slowly slid off her pale yet creamy skin and into her soft, wet hands. Hinata wasn't looking at anything in particular but her calm gaze was directed towards the water, she turned her head slightly and began to wrap her hair into a messy bun before she stopped suddenly. " May I have some privacy please?"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze when he noticed that Hinata was staring directly at him. " What?" he asked.

" C-Can you leave please?" Hinata asked.

" Why?" Sasuke asked. (stupidly)

" I-I'm bathing…" Hinata said after a few minutes. Was cum the only thing wasted while he was with those whores? Did a few brain cells come out as well?

Sasuke smirked. " You say that as if I—

" Sasuke kun! Where are you? Ayame and I are waiting the way you wanted us too." Rin called out from somewhere in the house. Sasuke scowled and said. " Be quiet! I'll be there in a moment!"

Giggling was heard afterwards before it quieted down completely. Sasuke turned back to Hinata and felt a small pang of guilt when he saw her avoiding his gaze. He saw a lone tear escape from her eyes before she stood on her knees and closed the shower curtain completely.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Hinata layed back on the bed in the guest room that was otherwise known as…her room now, she stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes to block out Ayame and Rin's loud moaning from down the hall. The memories of her first time with Sasuke suddenly came flooding into her mind…

_Flashback_

_Rain gently hit the window of the hotel window she and __Sasuke__ were staying in. __Hinata__ had just come back from the hot springs with Sakura and __Tenten__. She, __Sasuke__Neji__, and __Kiba__ were all on an A-rank mission in the Cloud country. They had to protect __a small girl until her father came to get __her,__ she was the heir to the sacred __Ishkawa__ clan._

_Sasuke__ was staring up at the ceiling when she came in…deep in thought…._

_" I'm__ back __Sasuke__." __Hinata__ said with a small blush. __" I__-I lost track of t-time and didn't mean to be that long.__ Did you have any problems with Mia?" _

_Sasuke__ turned his head to look at her before he pointed to the corner. __Hinata__ looked over to see Mia was asleep, probably from boredom because __Sasuke__ didn't look like he paid any attention her. __Hinata__ smiled and picked Mia up, she left the room again…_

_Sasuke__ sighed in distress and frustration. He couldn't wait any longer…he had to have his way with __Hinata__…tonight.__ He looked over at the clock. 10:00 pm. _

_Hinata__ came in a few moments afterwards and grabbed a brush out of the bathroom before she sat down on the bed. She looked over and smiled when she saw __Sasuke__ watching her in the mirror while she brushed her hair. He moved out of the frame__…_

_Hinata__ was about to turn to see where he went when she felt his strong arms wrap around her body. She smiled and watched him in the mirror. __" W__-What is it __Sasuke__?" she asked._

_Sasuke's__ eyes were hidden behind his hair, covering his expression. __" Baby__…I want you…" he whispered seductively in her ear. __Hinata's__ grip on the brush tightened and__ her eyes widened a bit in surprise._

_She turned to look at him directly. __" __Sasuke__, I-I'm not sure we should and…I'm a virgin." she nervously._

_" It'll__ be alright __Hinata__…" __Sasuke__ held her a little tighter. __" As__ long as Mia gets to her father there won't be anything to worry about__, we can do whatever we like in the meantime…__"_

_Hinata__ bit her lip and looked down, deep in thought. __" It's__ not my first time but for you… we can pretend." __Sasuke__ said before began to remove the towel from around her body…_

_End Flashback_

Hinata was knocked out of her thoughts when her door was suddenly opened and Motoko came in. Hinata sat up and looked at her curiously. " Is there something need?" Hinata asked.

" No…not really. All I really wanted was to talk." Motoko said with a shrug. " May I come in?"

Hinata looked elsewhere and narrowed her eyes slightly, she really didn't want her too but she gave her a sign that she could and Motoko sat down at the foot of her bed. Hinata was startled slightly when Motoko was leaning in towards her while she stood on her hands and one knee. " You know you're really pretty, I don't know why Sasuke lost interest in you. What happened between you two?"

Hinata waited for Motoko to lean back before she answered. " S-Sasuke can get really jealous sometimes a-and for some reason, he thought that I didn't mean anything to him when I was with someone else."

" Someone else? Like another guy?" Motoko asked.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Motoko curiously. " Why?"

" I just want to know the things to look out for is all, since you obviously aren't getting with him back anytime soon or at all possibly." Motoko said with a shrug while she looked at her nails.

" What?" Hinata asked, this girl was starting to get on her nerves.

" Why do you think Sasuke has us here in the first place? He obviously doesn't care for you anymore, and I doubt he'd even notice if you left." Motoko said.

" I'm sure he would Motoko, I-If he didn't h-he wouldn't watch me for half of the day to make sure I don't." Hinata said irritably.

Motoko glared at Hinata. " Listen, I didn't come in here for your bitter attitude, I just wanted you to stop crying all of the time when you see Sasuke with one of us because it's starting to get on my nerves!" she said.

" I-If I get on your nerves then why d-did you bother coming in here?" Hinata asked.

" I just wanted you to stop crying over a lost cause!" Motoko scowled. " And stop stuttering! It sounds so stupid and it makes you look like a three year old!"

" W-What makes you think I care about what you h-have to say?" Hinata said angrily.

Motoko growled and gripped her really short skirt. " You're such a bitch! No wonder Sasuke treats you the way he does! I bet Sasuke never liked you to begin with! He probably thought you were an easy lay and kept you around until you got on his nerves! But I guess that's what he gets! Since everything comes with a price! Sure you welcomed him but for that he had to put up with your attitude and short attention span!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and glared at Motoko. " Were you talking to me or describing yourself!? Because I don't fit any of what you just said" she scowled angrily before her eyes widened in shock when she felt a painful tingling on her cheek.

" Do **not** disrespect me! You're lucky that I don't tell Sasuke about th—

Hinata gave Motoko a powerful punch in her jaw and sent her flying out of her room. Motoko got a long rug burn along her arm from skidding on the carpet. " Sasuke kun! Did you see what she did to—

Hinata kicked Motoko across her face before she got to finish telling, Motoko screamed as she rolled down the stairs but as soon as she was at the bottom Hinata leaped down the stairs and positioned herself in the air to knee her in the stomach. Sasuke opened his door and he, Rin, and Ayame stared in awe as Hinata was beating Motoko's ass.

Hinata lifted Motoko up by her hair and slammed her against the wall. Sasuke jumped down the stairs and ran towards her when he saw her performing the jutsu for Gentle Fist. Hinata's speed with this jutsu had increased greatly over the years or training, and though this style was called **Gentle** Fist Hinata _almost_ wished she was stabbing her with her fingers.

Hinata managed to seal at least ninety of her chakra points when Sasuke grabbed her from behind and held her against him firmly before she delivered the finishing blow to Motoko's chest. " Hinata what were you doing?" Sasuke asked firmly but his question didn't seem to get through to her.

" I advise you not to disrespect **me** Motoko! I don't like you! Say something else smart to me!" Hinata growled through her teeth while she struggled to get of Sasuke's grasp. " Let me go Sasuke!" she said angrily.

Sasuke held Hinata against him firmly and stared at her in surprise and shock. He'd never seen Hinata act this way around anybody. What did Motoko do to provoke her this far? Hinata always seemed like the type to avoid fighting not scream for more…

" Sasuke kun…" Motoko moaned while she slid down the wall. A trail of blood came down with her and a small pool came from her head when she fell on her side.

" Ayame, Rin, take care of Motoko. I have to take Hinata back upstairs." Sasuke said while Hinata was yelling out a string of insults and small curses at the injured girl on the way up.

Ayame and Rin kneeled down beside Motoko. " You're such an idiot Motoko…" Ayame sighed.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Hinata's**** room (guest room)**

Sasuke quickly but gently pushed Hinata onto the bed and held her down by her wrists. He stared at her while she fought and struggled to get free and endured the small hits her knees gave him when they hit his stomach. " Hinata! Stop, calm down!" he demanded while he glared at her with his Sharingan but since she had her eyes closed it didn't have much of an effect.

Sasuke decided to use one of his best solutions when he and Hinata would have heated arguments or to calm her down when she was going through some kind of distress. It never failed before and Sasuke was hoping that it wouldn't now…

He let go of Hinata's wrists and as soon as he did her hands were on his chest and trying to push him away. Sasuke slowly leaned down towards her, ignoring the small force she was applying to his chest even though she was using all of her strength. " Be quiet hime…calm down." Sasuke said softly before he calmly closed his eyes and his lips slowly met hers…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**What…the…..hell? **

**-Inakura**


	6. Chapter six

**I know I haven't updated in two…maybe three weeks…but that's because I had a severe ****brain freeze and everything I tried to write was garbage, I am so serious, it was straight up trash…but when you think about it… you can't really rush a brain freeze. (****shrugs****) but I apologize for this taking so long regardless…**

**Thanks!**

**winterkaguya, ****Nimiko****, nisaa231295, whoa, ****Neeka**** Loveless, mac2, Deranged Calling, ****TaichiSpirit, ****Rikkamaru, ****zutara**** 101, ****kamiya**** san, ****Suzume****Kage****, Kaoru ****danna****, Lil-****Isanegal, ****DarkSmile****, petite.ina, -chi-1000-SpRiNgS-, ……, Maya Aquaria, Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice, Cerberus angel, ****lostandlonely, ****randomlittleme, ****chocoGONEsushi, ****Jigoku**** Esther, ****notalonebutstilllonely****, Psycho's R Us, ****SasuHina**** Machine, and ****ThatUnknownFan!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter six

_Flashback_

_A stunning shock of__ sensual __electricity shot through __Hinata's__ body and with a sudden burst of strength she pushed __Sasuke__ away, though she only held him at her arm's length that was as far as he could go__ before she completely lost herself to him. __Hinata__ didn't expect her body to react in the way that it did but since she couldn't react her body decided to on its own. _

_Sasuke__ was surprised when he was thrust away, he was intrigued by her tired eyes, body, and ragged breathing, it kind of felt like déjà vu, the way they were positioned anyway…even though he wasn't directly on top of her the way she was looking right now…it just reminded him of what they used to have…_

_Sasuke__ sighed inwardly and said. __" __Hinata__…listen, I—__can we—I'm sorry…I know all of the things I did were wrong but, I want to take you off of punishment. I'll tell the girls to go home so it can be you and me again…"_

_Hinata__ felt her throat begin to hurt and her heart begin to race, she bit her lip and felt her eyes beginning to water but __tears spilled out of her eyes__ when she looked away. __Did __Sasuke__ really think it would be that easy? Was he serious? She couldn't take anymore this from him…_

_"No __Sasuke__…" __Hinata__ whispered._

_Sasuke__ was shocked when she denied their chance at happiness. __" Why__ not?" he asked, his shock suddenly turned into suspicion and anger. __" There's__ no one you could possibly go to__." he said coldly._

_" Y__-Yes there is." __Hinata__ said nervously._

_" Who__?" __Sasuke__ demanded. _

_" Koji__ kun!" __Hinata__ cried before she threw __Sasuke__ away from her and ran out of the room._

_Sasuke__ rolled off of the bed and hit his head against the wall, he let out a small groan in pain but after a few seconds he adjusted to what just happened and stumbled out of the room__ Why did she call Koji? What did he have to do with anything?__ Where did __Hinata__ go? Wait…_

_Sasuke__ snapped out of his __daze__ when he realized that __Hinata__wasn't in the room, but what was worse is that she wasn't in the house. __Sasuke__ activated his __Sharingan__ and left the house, he didn't want to hurt her too badly but she knew the penalty for running away…_

_End of Flashback_

**(1 week later)**

Sasuke ran over the events that happened days ago while he searched for Hinata, he surprisingly wasn't able to catch her that day. He knew she didn't leave the village because she wouldn't have anywhere to go…she wasn't with Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Kurenai, or anyone else that she would go to…if only he knew where Koji lived…

Sasuke was staring up at the ceiling with a blank look in his eyes, no one else was in the house now that his whores were out of the picture. It was so… quiet…there was nothing but him in the house with the exception of his thoughts…it didn't matter though, he didn't care about being completely alone anymore…

Sasuke hadn't slept for the past few days because of the dreams and occasional nightmares he would have, the dreams made him sick because they always had Hinata in them and he hated the nightmares because Hinata would always die in them, but the worst thing about it was the fact that he was the one who killed her…

Sasuke sat up and looked out of his window. Naruto suddenly appeared outside and said. " Get your ass up Sasuke, Tsunade wants to see you. It's important."

Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't looking at him at all while he said that, he tone was harsh but he heard his voice crack. " Why is it so important?" Sasuke asked.

" I don't know." Naruto said flatly with a shrug before he poofed away.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Tsunade**

" Five years?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, that's as low as I could get the council to keep you in prison. They want to keep you in solitary confinement for some reason or another, I believe it's because they want to test your sanity." Tsunade said without looking up from a medical book.

" What does sanity have to do with anything?" Sasuke scowled while he glared at Tsunade.

" Before you left the village I heard that all you talked about was revenge against your brother Itachi and avenging your clan. I know it was a big thing but after a while the council believed you should have moved on with your life. After you **finally** came back to the village the council had a meeting and this came up, I kept putting this off because you were in a relationship with Hinata but now that that seems to be over it'll be okay." Tsunade explained.

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

" Hinata came in a few days ago and told me about what happened between you two." Tsunade said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Tsunade in curiosity and slight anger, what has she been saying? " She told me it wasn't working out between you two but didn't tell me much after that, she came in to accept a few missions that I needed her to do a few days ago. She should be back by now…"

Sasuke sighed inwardly and calmed himself down, he knew Hinata would never tell anyone of his cruelty towards her…she was too good at keeping things in her heart…and for him. Sasuke quickly pushed that thought out of his mind…no one was good enough for him…

" Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"With a friend I assume…but that aside, I'm warning you Uchiha, don't do anything stupid. I worked _hard_ to bring down the council's decision to only _five _years in prison. So don't fuck it up." Tsunade growled.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I know that this was short but I had to get started before I got a full blown chapter out. The next one might piss you off and make you happy at the same time**** but still… I don't expect many reviews for this one because the next chapter will be up after I get some sleep because it's 3:00 am…**

**-****Inakura**


	7. Chapter seven

**Alright,**** I got my music on, ****just got done eating ****my strawberries, and some new shoes**** so I'm feeling ****kinda**** brand new today, I'll see how I can get this chapter to turn out. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**nisaa231295, ****champylin, ****Rikkamaru, ****HinaDance****, zutara101, ****chocoGONEsushi, ****–chi-1000-SpRiNgS, ****Nimiko, ****lostandlonely, ****whoa, ****HeartBrokenHinata****, DJ, ****Jigoku**** Esther, ****winterkaguya****, and ****ThatUnknownFan!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter seven

**Konoha**** forest**** (evening)**

" D-Don't look K-Koji kun okay?" Hinata asked.

" I won't." Koji yawned.

" P-Promise?" Hinata asked nervously.

" Pinky swear…" Koji said with a smirk while he held up his baby finger. Hinata smiled and blushed slightly while she began to undress. She and Koji were out deep in the forest outside of Konoha and wanted to keep it as secret as possible, Hinata was practicing a new jutsu and it was important that no one knew about it until it was mastered. Koji was with her for protection in case Sasuke was anywhere around…

Hinata watched Koji while she walked over to and stepped in the clear, blue water of the hidden lake. Once she was up to her waist she covered her chest and said. " Okay Koji k-kun…you c-can open your eyes."

Koji was sitting up against a tree with his long dark brown hair over his eyes before he moved it out of the way and looked over at Hinata. " This new jutsu you were talking about…it involves you being naked?" he said with a slight blush.

Hinata broke eye contact with him and stared down at the water. " N-Not n-necessarily, i-it works better in thin clothes o-or with none on at all."

Koji smiled and stared up evening sky while it slowly dimed into night. " I haven't even seen this jutsu yet and I can already say that it's sexy…"

Hinata bit her lip and turned away from Koji. " P-Please don't say things like that K-Koji k-kun, I-I need to focus." she said with fierce blush.

" Oh, tch, my bad. I'll leave you alone." Koji chuckled.

" Thank you." Hinata said sweetly and turned away before Koji sent her a light glare. Hinata performed a few unique hand signs before she dipped down low in the water. Koji watched as Hinata spiraled into the air with two trails of water following her hands. Normally Koji would've been turned on by this if she weren't a silhouette but it was still a beautiful jutsu, the water around her glowed with the color of chakra and wrapped around her in an open rapidly spinning sphere like Naruto's jutsu Rasengan.

Koji flinched and jumped into the water when the sphere suddenly burst and it rained over a million kunai, shuriken, and needles in the form of ice. The weapons of ice tore through the air and whizzed through the trees, but since none of them hit a target they crashed and broke on the ground or melted in the trees they stabbed.

Koji slowly rose up from the water and his pretty hazel eyes watched as Hinata slowly descended from up high up in the night sky, he reached up and held Hinata's tired form in his arms. " I don't know how we're going to keep this jutsu a secret with you damn near killing everything in the forest because of it." he said with a charming smile.

Hinata blushed and turned away from him. " I-I meant to warn you about that Koji kun, I-I'm sorry…"

" You don't have to apologize Hinata, I have quick reflexes." Koji said and smiled when he heard her gentle laughter. Koji set Hinata down in the water and took off his old fashioned kimono over shirt and handed it to her. Hinata put it on and wrapped it around her like a robe since it was as long as one. She was startled slightly when Koji suddenly had four kunai at hand and wrapped his free arm around her protectively.

" Can I help you?" he asked calmly while he glared into the shadows of night. Hinata's eyes widened and she hesitantly activated her Byakugan to see who it was that Koji was talking to, she prayed with all of her heart and soul that she wouldn't see two bright red Sharingan eyes glaring back at her…

" That was impressive Hinata…"

A male with red hair and light blue eyes stepped out of the shadows, and the sound of retreating sand followed him, the ice weapons from Hinata's jutsu dropped to the ground and melted away. His eyes were outlined in black and his voice was calm and kind of raspy, yet masculine. Hinata sighed and was relieved to see Gaara standing in front of her, ever since the day Sasuke had come back from his mission he just disappeared. " Y-You calm down K-Koji kun, this is Gaara. N-Not Sasuke." she said softly.

Koji glanced down at Hinata before he turned his attention back to Gaara. " And he's okay right?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and smiled when Koji flicked his wrist and put the kunai away. The two of them left the water and stood with Gaara, Koji stared down at him slightly at said. " You lucky Hinata knows you because I was ready to go off on that ass."

" Koji kun!" Hinata whispered sharply.

" He's fine Hinata, he was only making sure you were safe and I don't blame him for it. I probably would have been the same way." Gaara said calmly. " I am Gaara of the Sand and a close friend of Hinata's, you don't have to worry about anything Koji…"

" She's safe with me…"

Hinata blushed and gently grasped Gaara's hand in her own. Koji was surprised by her sudden boldness and said. " I see."

" Do you mind if we have a moment alone?" Gaara asked. Hinata smiled and sighed inwardly at Koji's look of disapproval, she left Gaara and walked a few steps away from him with Koji. " Pleeease Koji kun?" she asked.

" You two are really serious about this huh?" Koji asked.

Hinata nodded and gave Gaara a slight glance. " Fine, I'll leave for a little bit but when I come back I don't want to see no hugging, no kissing, no holding hands, no talking or _whispering, _no nipping, winking, mouthing words, giggling, laughing, chuckling, or any of that. I basically just want you ready to go." Koji said while he glared at Gaara.

Hinata blushed and secretly rolled her eyes at Koji. He was like an older brother that would do just about anything for her and she knew it. Koji was even being as protective as a brother...if only she were sure about her feelings for Koji she could say that she loved him…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Prison**

" Alright Uchiha, this is your cell. I advise you find something to do for the next five years because you won't be leaving this room with you being in solitary confinement and all. Bathroom breaks and bathing is the only activity that gets you out of here for about 10 minutes—

" Why do I have to be in solitary confinement? Or prison for that matter?" Sasuke scowled, interrupting the prison nin.

" I'll let you answer those questions but a hint to solitary confinement is, again, to test your sanity. Let's just say we don't want you to go through what your brother did." the prison ninja said with a shrug before he left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed. He stared at the sunlight through his chakra barred window and sighed. This room was specially sealed and made him feel like a ninja with no chakra…

**(First week of confinement)**

Sasuke hadn't done much but sleep. His only company was the occasional birds that flew in or past his window and watched him in his boredom. What was he supposed to do all day?...

Sasuke closed his eyes ignored the small robin that flew on his head and occasionally hopped around in curiosity. He had already gone to sleep today so it wasn't an option now that he was wide awake…he let his mind drift away…

_Flashback_

_…What is she doing_

_Sasuke__ secretly watched from the trees as __Hinata__ was outside of the hospital with two small children. The oldest one was a boy who was probably around four or five and the youngest one was a girl and probably a year old. _

_" H-H-__Hina__chan__, can you f-fix my hand please?" the boy asked, he had a small but deep cut on his palm and was trying not to cry but a few tears escaped his eyes._

_" W__-What happened?" __Hinata__ asked softly while she took out a small brown ointment and some bandages. __" I__ was playing ninja with the o-other kids and I fell o-on a rock." the boy __mumbled, obviously embarrassed_

_Hinata__ gently took his hand and put the medicine on it before she wrapped it around his hand securely. __Sasuke__ and the little boy blushed slightly when __Hinata__ kissed his hand softly and asked. __" D__-Does it feel better now?"_

_" Uh__ huh…" the boy said shyly._

_"Ooooooooooh"_

_Jira__ has a girlfriend."_

_" That__ was cute."_

_" Can__ I have a kiss too __Hina-chan?"_

_The little boy, __Jira__, glared at the other kids and __said. __" Shut__ up! Let's get back to playing ninja so I can beat all of you." __Jira__ ran off with the other kids._

_" What__ makes you think you'll beat us!?"_

_" I'm __gonna__ use my lucky hand." __Jira__ said smugly._

_" What__ makes it so lucky? You hurt it __remember_?"

_" So__, it's better now and __Hina-chan__ kissed it." __Jira__ said with a wide smile. __" Thanks __Hinata__!" he added._

_The baby girl g__iggled while she was in __Hinata's__ arms and mumbled. "__Hima__-cha__n."_

_Sasuke__ grinned at __Hinat__a__ and all of the kids playing, __they__ them seemed as if they loved her. She knew how to coax the sky kids into to playing and the selfish ones into sharing and being nicer, though some of them didn't care if they were stingy._

_Sasuke__ counted the number __of children outside with __Hinata__…two…four….six…and counting the baby, seven. __Sasuke__ smirked when a sudden realization hit him, __Hinata__ was capable of taking care of a lot of children. It didn't count as help __even though__ Sakura__ was outside with __Hinata__ but she __was asleep,__ and this was a good thing…_

_Hinata__ was perfect for reviving his clan…__Sasuke__ loved how she was good with children and how she didn't let__ them__ slide with just anything…he loved how she could easily quiet the crying children… especially the baby…he loved how the boys could come to her easily and weren't embarrassed when she showed them some love…he loved how she was able to play with them…she loved how she taught the youngest ones how to read and write…and secretly a few __jutsu__…he loved how she made time for them and watched what they wanted her too…he loved how she was more than able to be a mother…he loved how she was like _his_ mother_

_"Antari!" _

_Sasuke__ attention immediately snapped back to __Hinata__ and out of his mind. He chuckled a bit at the scene below…_

_"P__lease__, be more careful. __T__hat rock you threw__ almost__ hit Mimi." __Hinata__ said sternly._

_The little boy, __Antari__, blushed__ and turned away from __Hinata__ and his baby sister. He balled up his fists and said. __" She__ would have been okay! I didn't throw it hard…or at least I didn't mean too…" he trailed off when he noticed __Hinata__ glaring at him with her __Byakugan__, he gulped and began fidgeting nervously._

_Hinata__ sighed inwardly and said. __" C__-Couldn't you be a little nicer t-to your sister?"_

_Antari__ looked up reluctantly but sighed in relief when __Hinata's __Byakugan__ was gone. __" Yeah__, I guess so…"_

_" Thank__ you __Antari." __Hinata__ said softly._

_"Than__ you __Anari__…" the baby said happily._

_Sasuke__ smiled before he left the hospital…_

_…yeah, he definitely loved how she did that…__Hinata__ was definitely the one to bear his children…_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke opened his eyes and scowled. " Damn it!" he screamed before he punched the wall with all his might, blood slowly ran down the wall and onto his wrist. He was such a bastard! How could he cheat on and hit the best woman that he could ever have in his life! Shit…who knew what she was doing now….the two of them used to be happy together and now she was probably terrified of him….no wonder she refused to get back with him…and went to Koji. Or worse, found Gaara…she was probably fucking with him right now…stupid whore…

Sasuke winced when the robin sitting on his head pecked him a few times as if it could read his thoughts. Sasuke wanted to shoo it away but he knew it wasn't wrong in what it did, thinking and getting jealous like that is exactly what made Hinata leave him…he was such a bitch…

The robin flew towards the window when Sasuke got down on the floor and started to train, he did countless pushups, sit ups, and crunches. Meditated and built up his chakra and practiced jutsu, but because of this cell, it put a lot more strain on his body and he used up more energy than usual but that only made him want to work harder…if he wanted Hinata back he was going to have to improve himself and work for her attention.

**(2****nd**** month of confinement)**

Sasuke had several drives, but his main two were Hinata and killing whoever she was with. He knew he needed to improve his physical strength if he wanted his…hopefully 6 or 7 children to be stronger and make the Uchiha clan famously strong again. And since the prison nin constantly pissed him off he was able to work on his anger issues and mentality, he let too many things get to him…but back with Orochimaru anger and vengeance was his drive, so it wouldn't be that easy but then again, life isn't so it didn't matter…

**(5****th**** month of confinement)**

**Showers**

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair while the warm yet hot water ran down his body. He preferred showing alone unless it was with Hinata but when they wanted him isolated from everyone else they really meant it. Sasuke would have to take a shower either earlier than everyone else or late at night. There was occasionally someone else with him but they couldn't have any type of contact with him….but today…

" Are you Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked over at whoever was talking to him. " What's it to you?" he asked.

" Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to know is all, you see, I knew your brother Itachi and I just wanted to know if you've seen or heard from him lately." some guy in the showers said, he had long brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was called Kai.

" He's dead." Sasuke said irritably.

Kai was surprised and said. " Oh! You must be the younger brother Sasuke! Nevermind, I confused the two of you because I had to give him a message from some weird chick. Sorry about that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and left to walk out. " Wait a sec Uchiha." Kai said seriously.

" What." Sasuke scowled before two other dudes suddenly grabbed him and held him against the wall.

" Since I couldn't get my hands on Itachi, I can settle for you. I've heard that all Uchiha's male or female are attractive…but since Itachi, you're the hottest I've come by. And I want to relieve some of my sexual frustration." Kai said seductively.

Since Sasuke was disgusted beyond all reason there was only one thing he could think at this point…

_…Oh hell no…_

**3 minutes later**

Sasuke rinsed off his hands before he left the shower area. " There's some bodies in there that you should clean up or get medical attention too, there was an incident." he said to the shower nin before he took a towel and a new set of clothes from him.

**(1****st**** year of confinement)**

Sasuke stared outside through his window at nothing in particular until he was met by his robin that usually sat on his head or usually sat quietly or chirped with other birds while he exercised. It was the only company that he had while he was in here and it was all that reminded him of his goal to become a better man and see Hinata again…but it was okay, he'd be out soon…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Konoha****( 4**** years later)**

" Ha! Doesn't it feel great to finally be out Sasuke? Having the chance to breathe in some fresh air must feel good huh?" Naruto asked happily.

" What do you think?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk.

Naruto frowned. " Too bad being in prison hasn't changed your attitude…" he mumbled. " It's a good thing they let you bathe regularly though. I don't think I'd be able to go near you after you haven't bathed in five years."

" Yeah…" Sasuke sighed.

" Your hair gotten a lot longer Sasuke but at least you kept the same style." Naruto began. " Why don't we go and get you fixed up and into some new clothes? Then, we can go and get some ramen!"

**Ichiraku's**** Ramen Bar**

Naruto, as usual, was grubbin on his ramen while everyone else watched in amazement or was disgusted by his appetite. Sasuke often found himself looking around or distracted…where was Hinata?

" Naruto." Sasuke began.

Naruto continued to enjoy his ramen at a record breaking pace.

" Naruto."

...(Slurping)…

" Naruto…" Sasuke said again, but this time getting annoyed by no response.

…(still going)…

" NARUTO." Sasuke said louder.

" One more bowl please!" Naruto called out suddenly.

" Naruto, have you seen or heard from Hi—

" The 7th bowl is always better than the last." Naruto chuckled before he began drinking the juice. " One more bowl please!"

" Naruto, have you heard from—

…(slurping)

Sasuke glared at Naruto, this was his last chance. " Naruto." he said calmly.

…(still going)…

" NARUTO!" Sasuke said angrily while violently knocked his bowl off of the counter.

" What!" Naruto said angrily.

" Why wasn't Hinata with you?! Where is she?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Naruto expression changed and he turned away from him. " Hinata…left Konoha a little bit after you were locked up Sasuke. I'm not sure where she went exactly so you'll have to ask Koji." he said seriously while he stared into his spilled ramen juice on the counter.

" Where does Koji stay?" Sasuke asked, now that he calmed down.

Naruto was surprised by Sasuke's sudden change of attitude, he expected him to be furious but here he was, perfectly calm and focused. Prison must have really done something for him. " I'll take you to him."

**Koji's house**

" Alright. From what I've heard Koji seems like a nice guy, but I should do the talking, I'm pretty sure Koji doesn't like you if Hinata's told him anything…" Naruto said while he knocked on the door.

" Whatever, as long as I can see my hime again I don't care." Sasuke said with a shrug.

Naruto knocked again when no one came to door. He could tell that someone was here because he could hear music playing…

No answer.

Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way and knocked on the door loudly before Naruto shoved him back. They eventually had a shoving match before Sasuke pushed Naruto so hard that he broke through the door.

Music was playing…

_First I take__ they__ order like the coffee shop_

_Then I steam it up and cook it like the coffee shop_

_And then I se__rv__e it out the window like the coffee shop_

_(Y__ea__h __I'__m __comin__ in got my rims __sittin__ real big)_

_And it __aint__ no returns at the coffee shop_

_Man I make that paper stack up at my coffee shop_

_One hit n they'll be back to the coffee shop_

_(Y__ea__h __I'__m __comin__ in got my rims __sittin__ real big)_

_(Yung Joc)_

_Okaay_

_It__s just another day at the coffee shop_

_I grab __them__ coffee beans, time to heat them coffee pots_

_Turn them lights on, __J__'s rush the __parkin__ lot_

_This the__ neighborhoods number one stop n shop_

_No regular, we only serve the best_

_For the low __low__, cheaper than the rest!_

_I__m __takin__ orders, tell me __who__s__ next_

_Only cash, no credit, no checks_

_When your car stop, welcome to __S__tarblocks_

_You __wanna__ triple your knot? __Invest in our stock_

_Now __we __doin __numbers,__ like the closeout_

_Make sure you sh__op wit__h__ me, before __its__ sold out_

_First I take order like the coffee shop_

_Then I steam it up and cook it like the coffee shop_

_And then I se__rv__e it out the window like the coffee shop_

_(Y__ea__h __I'm __comin__ in got my rims __sittin__ real big)_

_And it __aint__ no returns at the coffee shop_

_Man I make that paper stack up at my coffee shop_

_One hit n they'll be back to the coffee shop_

_(Y__ea__h __I'm __comin__ in got my rims __sittin__ real big)_

Koji and his daughter Isame were dancing to the music before they stopped and noticed that someone was in the house. Isame stopped the music and said. " Can we help you two?"

Isame had her father's dark brown hair and her mother's beautiful light green eyes. She was 6 yrs old and wore mainly white, blue, or brown. She was a little lighter than Koji because of her mother but had light caramel colored skin like him. She was pretty cute…

" Hey Koji!" Naruto said with a wide smile. " We came here to see Hinata, even though we know she's not here…"

" Alright, but I'm pretty sure you didn't have to break my door in." Koji said with a shrug, he smiled back. "Who's your accomplice?" he asked

" He's umm, shy, so don't worry about his name." Naruto said quickly. Sasuke glared at Naruto and rolled his eyes, the two of the got up off the floor. " Do you know where Hinata went?" Naruto asked.

" Why?" Koji asked, he was never quick to tell anyone your business without a good reason.

" My friend's in love with her." Naruto said.

Koji glanced at Sasuke before his hazel eyes met Naruto's blue. " I'm not sure _exactly_ how Hina's relationship was with this guy but…unfortunately, she went to Suna with the Kazekage from what I can remember."

Sasuke quick temper began to spark when Gaara suddenly came up in the conversation, his fist tightened and he eventually felt blood running down his fingers. His Sharingan was suddenly activated and he turned away from everyone.

" Sorry Shyguy."

Sasuke looked down and saw Isame's beautiful light green eyes staring up at him. She smiled and said. " Hina-chan and the Kazekage seem to like each other a lot but if you hurry maybe you can get Hina-chan to like you instead so you two can be happy together."

Sasuke offered a smirk and said to himself. " If only you knew the beginning…"

Isame sighed and rolled her eyes. " Listen, if you're too shy to do that then **at least** go and talk to her. So what if some people don't like you being around Hina-chan because you love her, if they hate then let them hate but if it makes you feel better who cares right?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded and said. " Yeah I suppose…"

…Finally, someone was on his side…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Suna**** (night)**

Hinata yawned while she walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. Gaara's house was almost like a maze but now that she lived here with him, it was easier to get around.

The only thing she didn't really like was that the servants waited on her hand and foot, Hinata could do things for herself and she preferred it that way unless she really needed help…they were nice though and there for her when Gaara wasn't…but when she thought about it, Gaara almost never was. And it always reminded her of why she broke up with him when they were younger…she fell for Sasuke a year or so afterwards…

" It's late Mistress Hinata, what are you doing out of your room?" a servant asked.

" Hmm?" Hinata said, she was lost in thought but brought back when she noticed someone was talking to her.

" Is there anything wrong?" the servant asked.

" I-I'm thirsty is all." Hinata said.

" May I get some water for you?" the servant asked.

" N-No thank you Leer, I-I'm fine." Hinata said politely.

" Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata said with a small smile.

" Positive? I can go downstairs and get you some and be back in a minute Mistress." the servant said.

" No thank you." Hinata said.

The servant, Leer, bowed and left Hinata alone before he left to his own room. Hinata sighed, some of the maids and butlers were a little too insistent but she knew he was only trying to help.

**Kitchen**

" Hinata."

Hinata was surprised when someone suddenly called her name. She activated her Byakugan and looked around. Someone was there but, who? Gaara? Kankuro? She couldn't quite make out who it was…

" I've missed you."

Hinata's eyes widened and she dropped the cup when she recognized the voice. No…this couldn't be Sasuke, could it? Hinata felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her breathing speed up as well.

" Why didn't you wait for me?"

" W-Who's there?" she asked.

" You can't tell?" Gaara suddenly stepped forward and into the moonlight, Hinata sighed in relief and gently grabbed a lock of her hair, she tangled it between her fingers. " Y-You scared me a little bit Gaara…I-I thought you were s-someone else." she said.

" I am someone else hime…"

Hinata gasped and backed away from Gaara, she felt her back against the wall and whoever's hands on her hips, he pulled her close to him and said. " I'm someone better than Gaara Hinata…"

The Gaara in front of Hinata poofed away and into someone else, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

" I'm Sasuke."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**That may or may not have pissed some of you off but if it did I told you it would and if it didn't…****okay. This chapter was long and may not have been what anyone expected but I guess I liked it. Unfortunately I caught something and might not be able to update soon, but I'm not even ****gonna**** claim being sick so I can get better…**

**Song: Coffee Shop by Yung ****Joc**** (the beginning of it)**

**Inakura**


	8. Chapter eight

**Thank you so much!**

**nisaa231295, Mucinex Maiden, LuvDancer, champylin, Danimals21, DarkSmile, Nimiko, cerberus angel, hinatakyuubilover, lostandlonely, chocoGONEsushi, DJ, ralleybabe89, Neeka Loveless, HeartBrokenHinata, Jigoku Esther, unbeatablehinata, and Kawaii Kabu!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter eight

Hinata gasped and tried to back up farther than she already was, even though there was nowhere to go she was trying to find an escape. Her eyes shot in different directions and her breathing increased every few seconds. Hinata's nails dug into the wall wanting to find something to grip as she trembled slightly.

Sasuke ignored Hinata's reaction and slowly reached out to her. He held back a scowl when she closed her eyes and looked away, he never liked it when she would act like a scared little child. Sasuke slid his fingers through her hair, he pulled her away from the wall. " Relax hime…" he said softly.

Something in Hinata suddenly clicked and all of the fear that filled her body split into anger and confusion. Hinata glared at Sasuke slightly and turned away from him. " I-I'm not your hime anymore Sasuke…"

Sasuke gripped her hair slightly and tilted her head back. " You are if I say you are…**hime**, and no one, especially Gaara can tell you otherwise." he whispered in her ear.

Hinata made a small squeak when she suddenly felt Sasuke's hand slowly slide up her gown and grip her underwear, not only were his hands cold but this was completely inappropriate. What if Gaara came downstairs and saw Sasuke with his hand up her gown? What if _anyone_ came downstairs and saw Sasuke with his hand up her gown?

Hinata bit her lip and pushed Sasuke away. " N-No Sasuke stop!" she said before she noticed he took off his shirt. How didn't she notice? Hinata brought her arms back and crossed them, " W-We c-can't do this anymore…"

" Why not hime? How could you leave me? I thought that you needed me…" Sasuke said while he pulled her close to him and held her against his body. " You told me I had your heartstrings, you couldn't possibly expect me to cut them after all of this time away."

" S-Sasuke…" Hinata began, she broke away from his hold and walked a few steps away. " You already severed them when you cheated on me with five o-other women."

Sasuke glared at the ground before he walked over to Hinata and gently pushed her onto the couch, he got between her legs. " I know hime and I'm sorry…but I want to have them again." he said while his hand slowly began to lift her gown…

" I don't work like that S-Sasuke so…please get off of me. Y-You're making me uncomfortable." Hinata said nervously and sat up, she held her arms out and held Sasuke back when he tried to get closer.

" I'm making you uncomfortable? I must have been in prison longer than I thought because I remember this being our favorite position. Or after all this time are you self-conscious about me seeing your body?" Sasuke asked while he leaned towards her with little effort.

_Sasuke was…in prison?_

" Hinata?"

Hinata looked around warily when she heard Gaara call her name. " No S-Sasuke please, just, get off of me… l-leave me alone." Hinata tried to scoot back but Sasuke put his hands firmly on her waist and pulled her even closer to him, preventing her escape.

" Hinata!" Gaara called firmly before he started coming downstairs. " Where are you?"

Either Sasuke didn't hear Gaara or chose to ignore him because he kept advancing on Hinata, he leaned toward her ear and whispered. " You know I'm better than him hime…at everything, especially at providing and aiding your _desires_."

" S-Sasuke!" Hinata whispered urgently while she listened for Gaara, " Get off, now!" Hinata activated her Byakugan and attacked him with Gentle Fist. Sasuke let out a small grunt but was otherwise unaffected by her attack, being in prison had greatly increased his endurance but Hinata's attack hurt a little, yet Sasuke found himself…liking it when she hit him.

Sasuke gave Hinata a sinister smirk before he activated his Sharingan. " Don't put up a fight hime…" he chuckled. " I like it when you hit me…"

Hinata looked at him strangely before she made one last attempt to get away. Hinata brought her knee up and sighed when Sasuke let out a cry of pain and lifted his weight off of her. Hinata turned around but as she got on foot off of the couch Sasuke grabbed her hips and gently yanked her towards him. Hinata gasped in surprise when Sasuke suddenly thrust himself inside her body.

_End of Dream_

" Sasuke!" Hinata called out. She breathed rapidly and looked around frantically before she realized she was dreaming. She sighed and looked over to see Gaara sleeping soundly. Hinata was glad that she woke up before that went any further and she climaxed in her sleep…again.

Ever since the day she left Sasuke and went to stay with Koji, then eventually Gaara, she had been having dreams about him.

It was a strange dream sequence because they started off as nightmares. Sasuke would find Hinata and kill her for running away but before Sasuke killed her he would force her to watch him have his way with one of his whores, then they just turned into regular dreams about the two of them staying together like they used too before Sasuke suddenly changed.

Now they were about Sasuke suddenly coming back after a few years and urgently wanting to make love but if she didn't wake up Hinata would climax in her sleep…and she didn't mind bathing in the least but she was getting tired of waking up wet and having to take a shower almost every time…

Hinata looked over at the clock: 3:00 am.

She slipped out of bed and went downstairs. Hinata ignored the memories of her dreams with Sasuke suddenly appearing in front of her so she could get some water in peace.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Suna (4 days later)**

Sasuke stared down at the village and sighed. Who knows where Hinata could be? Or what she could be doing with that damn bastard Gaara…he didn't know what he was going to do when he found Gaara but he knew if he was doing something with Hinata there wasn't going to be a Kazekage anymore…

" But when I went over to Old Lady Tsunade's she and Shizune were making a fuss over something Kiba and I did last week but for some reason I was the only one that got in trouble." Naruto said irritably. " Can you believe Granny Tsunade made me…"

Sasuke blocked out whatever Naruto was saying and leaped down into the village. He activated his Sharingan and raced for Gaara's house.

" Hey! Wait up teme!" Naruto called out angrily.

**Gaara's house**

It was starting to get harder and harder to keep her dreams about Sasuke a secret from Gaara, at first she didn't think he noticed but because he never said anything but now that he had she didn't know how to tell him. Hinata knew she couldn't just tell him that she was having dreams about having sex with another man, who knew how Gaara would react?

" Are you sure you'll be okay without anyone here Hinata? I'm going to be away for a week so I want to make sure you'll be okay." Gaara said a bit warily while he put on his clothes. The two of them had just finished making love.

" O-Of course Gaara…" Hinata said, she yawned. " I'll be fine…and I won't be completely alone…Temari offered to come over for a-a few days while you were a-away remember?" Hinata said while she struggled to stay awake. Gaara was tiring…

" I'll send someone to check on you after Temari leaves alright?" Gaara asked after he was completely dressed and ready to go. Hinata nodded slightly. Gaara walked over to the bed and attempted to give her a small kiss and he would have been successful if Hinata wasn't nodding off. Gaara chuckled and left the room. Hinata let out a silent yawn before she went to sleep.

Sasuke disdainfully watched from a distance as Gaara left the house, but he was the least of his concerns. Sasuke moved closer to the house when he saw someone enter the room…

Hinata slept soundly while the person walked towards the bed, he almost hesitantly lifted the covers and stared at her body before he became instantly erect. It was Leer, one of Gaara's servants…but he was also the most perverted. He let out a strange high pitched giggle. " Wow, Mistress Hinata! I never knew you looked so good outside of your clothes…I'm more than willing to keep you company now that Lord Kazekage is away!" he said excitedly, " Now, how about we remove that pillow so I can see—

Leer jumped and was almost scared out of his skin when the window suddenly broke in and a more than furious Uchiha was staring directly at him. " What the fuck do you think you were doing bitch?" he scowled.

Leer was intimidated at first but he couldn't help but to be curious. " And you are?" he asked.

" Sasuke." he said.

Leer straightened up and said. " Well Sasuke, I believe you don't need to be here. So I suggest that you—

Sasuke suddenly had Leer by his neck and against the wall. " What were you about to do to Hinata?" he demanded.

Leer was quickly suffocating but he managed to say. " I….was...only going too…matsubate…damn it."

Sasuke glared at Leer in disgust before he performed Chidori.

" Wait a second! Just let me get rid of my—

Sasuke slammed the jutsu into Leer's face without a hint of hesitation. " Play with yourself in hell." he growled. Sasuke yanked his hand out of the wall and Leer's head before he through his body aside.

Though Leer was dead Sasuke glared at him and said. " Pathetic bastard…" He walked over to Hinata and wrapped her up in the covers before he left through the window and towards a nearby inn.

" How may I…help you sir…" a lady at the counter said and trailed off when she saw Sasuke. He didn't bother to clean himself up so it looked as if he was injured or someone blew up on him. Sasuke had a bit of Leer's blood on his face and some along his neck but most of it was on his chest.

" I want a room for two and one extra room for my friend. If he comes by tell him I'm here, his name's Naruto." Sasuke said.

The lady at the counter handed him the key to his room and didn't ask any questions. Whoever Naruto was must be paying…

**5 min later…**

Sasuke enter the room and laid Hinata down on the bed. He felt a strong sense longingly while she slept and couldn't help but too…too… Sasuke turned away from her when he felt a strange substance run down his cheek. Sasuke wiped it away and studied for a few seconds before he realized it was tear, he dismissed it as nothing and turned back to his beautiful Hyuga…

" I've missed you so much Hinata…hime."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**-Inakura**


	9. Chapter nine

**It feels kind of weird updating right now because of how long I haven't but I know I should just post this chapter and stop waiting on it. Honestly though, I apologize and **_**will**_** update sooner. I'm not motivated to write and I really don't have to be... because I usually just…write (shrugs) but if I still want to be an author someday I guess that's a good thing…**

**Thanks.**

**winterkaguya, chocoGONEsushi, LaLa La La La, cerberus angel, Kawaii Kabu, LilIsaneangal, unbeatablehinata, flowerchild15, Jigoku Esther, lolu, pompompuem, rallybabe89, Narutoavarillavignefan, -chi-1000-SpRiNgS-, DerangedCalling, blackraven615!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter nine

_Dream_

" _Ha! Ha! Hinata! Hinata! Stop running from me I'm going to catch you! Hinata!" a voice laughed._

_Hinata ran frantically throughout the streets of Konoha, she turned corner after corner and jumped roof after roof but it was like she was going in circles because she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She knew she wasn't in a maze because every where she turned she was in a different place every time but Hinata couldn't get what the deal was._

" _Hinata! HINATA!" the voice screamed._

_Hinata stumbled slightly but it only motivated her to go faster, if that was possible, her legs and feet were already sore and starting to burn from exhaustion and pain but it had to be ignored if she wanted to get away._

" _Hinata!"_

_Hinata gasped when she heard the voice right beside her and was suddenly pushed down. She landed hard on the ground and moaned slightly at the pain. Hinata tried to up again but her legs gave out on her and lay limply against the ground. Hinata turned to see if whoever was still chasing her and suddenly took in her surroundings._

_The sky was a bright crimson color and the sun and everything else around her was black but strangely in was raining golden drops, thousands of people colored completely white ran past her and making a horrible screeching noise. She must have been in the front of the crowd because she didn't hear or see any of this before…_

" _There you are! Come here Hinata!"_

_Hinata stared in horror when four and five people at a time were sliced in half and torn through, their blood splashed on her, warm and sticky, and the metallic smell of it reeked and hung in the air._

_That horrible screeching noise sounded. Hinata covered her ears and winced at how close and loud it was, she closed her eyes when it seemed as if the scream was still coming through when it stopped abruptly. _

_Hinata opened her eyes slowly and stared in horror when she saw a man sliced through from his ribs and through their head, blood rapidly sprayed out of the body and completely soaked the silhouette standing behind it. Sasuke. He wore a horrible smirk on his face and narrowed his eyes at her. " I told you before Hinata." he laughed. "I'll kill you if you run, and now, everyone has to suffer."_

" _Hinata! Get up! Run!"_

_Hinata turned sharply to see Hanabi running towards her, she had a look of desperation and relief on her face as soon as she saw Hinata and ran towards her with her arms outstretched._

_Hinata reached out to her, but as soon as their fingertips came into contact Hanabi was suddenly attacked with numerous kunai and shuriken and a sword was thrust through her back and violently yanked out._

_Time suddenly stopped and went in slow motion while Hanabi fell forward and landed in Hinata's lap before everything faded away and was surrounded by black…_

"_Hanabi!"_

_End of Dream_

Hinata woke with a jolt, she suddenly reached out, still thinking her sister was still with her before she realized where she was…she looked around…where was she?

Hinata's breathing began to slow down while she gathered her thoughts and let the nightmare fade away and out of her mind. Hinata sat up, she sighed and slipped her hand through her hair and gently massaged her scalp, she was starting to get really tired of these nightmares…and she was going to beat Sasuke's _ass_ in the next one…

" You're awake."

Hinata looked over sharply and her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke standing over her. He had a sort of bored expression his face but the thing that really set her off other than the fact that Sasuke was standing in front of her, covered in blood, was that he was actually _THERE_.

" I've missed you." Sasuke said suddenly, before flinched away slightly when Hinata let out an ear-splitting scream.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Front of the inn**

" That damn Sasuke, leaving me like that and making me have to clean up his damn messes. Stupid ass..."

The lady at counter looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her. " May I help you sir?" she asked.

" Yeah…uhh…Inoue?" Naruto leaned forward while he read her name tag. " I'm looking for my friend Sasuke." Naruto said.

" Are you Naruto?" Inoue asked.

" Yeah, but how did you know? I assume you heard about how strong I am, or that I'll be the next Hokage, or perhaps even, my dashing good looks?" Naruto said, while he flashed his foxy grin.

Inoue didn't looked fazed in the least. " No actually," she began to file her nails. Naruto felt a bead of sweat roll his head and sighed. " I've been asking every guy that walked in here if their name was Naruto, sorry to say sweety but I've never heard of you."

" Awww man! How am I supposed to build my reputation as the next Hokage if no one even knows me?" Naruto whined slightly.

" I'm sure plenty of people know who you are." Inoue said reassuringly.

" Oh yeah, then how come you don't?" Naruto asked accusingly.

" I do now so what does it matter?" Inoue said with a shrug.

The two of them glared at each other for a few tense moments before they turned away from each other and Naruto leaned on the counter. " Look lady, is Sasuke here or not?"

" What do you think?" Inoue asked.

Naruto turned to glare at her sharply and said. " I'm not here to play games Inoue! I'm tired and sleepy and I need to find my friend so I can find a place to stay! Where is he!?"

Inoue stood up and returned into the glare, she and Naruto were face to face. " Listen you cocky ass, fatheaded, little bitch! Thousands of people come in and out of here looking for a place to stay and all I have to do is sit here and give them their room key! So I don't know how you expect me to know every single person like I'm some perky ass little chick who believes she has something to live for because she gets knocked up every other day by men she doesn't even know and smiles and laughs all the time like something's funny! But I'm **not**! So unless the guy carrying the Hyuga in nothing but a sheet and covered in blood is Sasuke I don't know what to tell you except check somewhere else damn it!" Inoue screamed angrily.

Naruto trembled on the floor while Inoue was leaning half off the counter and still sending him an angry glare. " I'm going on break! You goddamn "guests" make me sick!" she screamed angrily and walked away.

Naruto gulped and looked over the counter. " So is he here or no?" he asked. He fought the impulse to flinch when Inoue turned to look at him sharply, she balled up her fists and the aura around her suddenly began to spark.

" Relax Inoue-hime, I'll handle this one. Practice your anger-management exercises…" some guy said. Inoue took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, she slowly began to count to ten…

The guy walked towards the counter. " I apologize about that, my wife tends to have a short fuse and has been rather irritable as of late. My name is Alex, and you?"

" Naruto." he said. " You won't flip out on me if I ask again will you?" Naruto asked.

Alex smiled at Naruto and said. " Of course not. Your friend is here and in room 216. Your room is right next door."

Alex wasn't lanky but he was kind of tall and had a lean, well built body. He had beautiful light blue eyes and slightly tan skin as if he was an outside person. He had long blonde hair that lay over his shoulder and was curled slightly. His smile was dazzlingly and he had a gentle yet male voice.

" Alright…thanks." Naruto said nervously, he quickly went up stairs incase Inoue came back out. Alex sighed in content and went to the back to calm his wife down…

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Sasuke's and Hinata's room**

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, he was leaning against the bathroom door, and listening for Hinata on the other side. He didn't know how or why but Hinata suddenly became angry with him and was very strong. She was beating the mess out of him…

Sasuke had to admit that he loved the way she looked when she was angry but this was no way to act after he had just rescued her…

" Hinata! Stop this! Enough!" Sasuke screamed over her ranting and hard punches and kicks on the door. " Why are you acting like this?"

Everything paused for a few seconds, Sasuke wanted to open the door to see if Hinata had finally worn herself out after…maybe…two hours, but he would rather be safe than sorry…

" Hinat—

" Why the **fuck** do you think Sasuke!?"

Sasuke felt a bead of sweat run down his head and sighed.

…_What did he do?..._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Sasuke's an idiot…kind of short but it'll be more in the next chapter.**

**-Inakura**


	10. Chapter ten

**I assume I haven't updated in a month, but I've noticed that because I was trying to focus on one or two fics at a time while more than one idea is popping into my head about different fics updates are coming slower. So now…I'm not going to ignore the urge to write about different things. It's a good thing this fic is coming to an end soon…**

**Thanks!**

**unbeatablehinata, DJ, ItaFearMe, lostandlonely, iAmAnDaLwAySwIlLBe, Suzume-Kage, xShootingxStarzx, Secondhokage, kawaiiitahina123, chocoGONEsushi, HeartBrokenHinata, Jigoku Esther, and BlueMoon-Hime!**

* * *

Chapter ten

"Open the door!"

" Hinata please—

"Open the door Sasuke!"

"But Hinata—

"Now!"

Sasuke gulped and slowly opened the door, he peeked outside to see a very pissed off Hinata standing in front of him. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at him angrily, " It took you long enough…" she scowled.

"Are you done being—

Sasuke slammed against the bathroom wall and slowly slid down into the tub, he groaned at the pain and gently rubbed his jaw. " I suppose I deserved that—

Hinata walked towards Sasuke and grabbed him by his shoulder's, she lifted him up effortlessly and swung him around a few times and threw him directly through the bathroom door with shocking accuracy.

"Aaaa—

Sasuke's scream was cut short when he collided with the dresser, leaving a huge hole in it and sharp pieces of wood in his back. Sasuke felt blood run down his forehead and into his eye, he scowled and wiped it away. "I get that your angry Hinata but you're taking this too—

Hinata grabbed Sasuke by his ankles and pulled him towards her; Sasuke watched in horror as Hinata leaped into the air, she did a sharp flip before she came down at an amazing speed and drop-kicked his—

_End of Daydream_

Sasuke stared at Hinata's sleeping form with wide eyes, his fist covered his mouth while he cast an angry glare towards the floor. What was he thinking? Hinata wouldn't react like that, no matter how angry she was; and even if she did, there was no way she'd be able to overpower him like that…

Sasuke's gaze relaxed when he looked back to Hinata, her soft breathing and slowly heaving chest began to calm him, his hand shook slightly as he reached for her. He gently caressed her face but he sharply drew his hand back when she started to stir.

Sasuke sighed and let out a bitter laugh. " I suppose it wouldn't matter if you're sleep or awake, huh Hinata? You wouldn't want me near you either way it goes…" he thought aloud.

Sasuke's hand slowly slid down Hinata's belly as he moved to get up, his eyes drifted over in curiosity when Hinata's knee slowly came up and her head turned to the side, leaving her in a _very_ vulnerable position since she was lying on her back; the sheets covered most her body and shielded her chest and down to her knees…but now that her knee went up, the sheets slowly slid off her legs…

Sasuke eyes slowly drifted downward before he forced his eyes away from her body; Sasuke pulled the sheet she was in over her legs to cover her up and stood up to leave…knowing that had he looked, though he was already erect, he'd have been as bad as Leer…

* * *

**Hallway**

" 213…214…215…" Naruto read the room numbers aloud while he walked down the hallway and towards his room. He stopped in front of 216 (Sasuke's room) and was compelled to break the door down in anger. He balled up his fists and his body grew hot with fury...

_How dare that teme leave me! I outta drive about twenty kunai up his ass and rip out his—_

" Excuse me, sir?"

Naruto paused his angry thoughts and turned to see a small old man standing beside him, he was kind of hunched over and leaned on a walking stick; he was wearing thick glasses that covered from the bridge of his nose to the top of his eyes, and curly white hair around the sides of his head. He shook slightly but wore a kind smile on his face, and was probably no taller than 4'3.

" Yeah, what is it old man?" Naruto asked, squatting down to be at eye level with the old guy.

" I'm looking for room 220, can you tell me how much farther I have to go? My granddaughter is waiting for me…" he asked, his voice as soft and small as a lambs.

" Wha? Oh…sure. Just follow me." Naruto said, and began to walk a few doors down. He looked back often but was relieved to see the old man was keeping pace with him. He got around well for his age…

" Here it is…" Naruto said, he stepped out of the way so the old man could open the door. " Thank you young man, would you like a snack before heading off to bed?" the old man asked.

" No, I really shouuu—

An all too familiar smell drifted towards Naruto and his face immediately lit up. " Do I…s-smell ramen?" he asked, already beginning to drool…

"Hmm? Oh, of course. My granddaughter loves cooking and ramen is one of her favorite foods, so she makes it often. Would you like some? It's the least I can do for you…" the old man said with a shrug.

" Ofcourse!Thanksoldman!" Naruto said, happily running inside and completely forgetting about his anger towards Sasuke…

* * *

**Sasuke's room**

**(Bathroom)**

Sasuke leaned against the shower wall, feeling the cold tile blocks on his back while warm/hot water washed down his body. He blinked occasionally; when water got in his eyes and when he needed too…he noticed his skin was beginning to turn a slightly light pink color from the water hitting his body…his eyes drifted downward and he glared at his staff…

Sasuke had never felt the need to please himself before now. He usually brushed it aside, a passing thought. Yet now, he found himself unable to resist the urge to do so. Though he would have preferred it to be with Hinata…since she was the one who brought him to this awkward situation…

**5 min later**

Sasuke movedhis hand rhythmically around his staff; repeating his pattern and increasing in speed and grip. His emotionless mask showed a little satisfaction as he felt himself nearing his climax, then, he was done. His cream lava went unnoticed as it washed down the drain and slowly slid down the wall in front of him…

Sasuke continued to bathe, as if what happened a little bit ago never did, and proceeded to get out of the shower.

**Bedroom**

Hinata let out a silent yawn and stretched; she shot up abruptly and covered her body when she noticed how exposed she was. She hugged the sheets around her body and desperately hoped that no one had walked in and saw her like that…especially Leer. Who knows what he could have done while she was asleep?

Hinata looked over to see night had already fallen and sighed, wondering if Temari had already stopped by…

Realization hit Hinata and raked her body with confusion and slight fear. Where was she? How did she get here? Hinata wished that she was dressed so that she could investigate but she knew that _wishing _wouldn't get her a _damn_ thing…so she decided to get up anyway...

" That was great old man! I'll see if I can drop by tomorrow for some more! Compliments to the chef! The food was delish!"

" Naruto?" Hinata thought out loud.

" Aaah! I'm so full! If I didn't know any better than I'd probably say that that ramen was as good as Ichiraku's!"

" Naruto!" Hinata said happily, she stumbled slightly off of the bed while she made her way to the door. She reached for the knob, but before her hand made contact a door was opened…

A warm air brushed past her bare feet and a fresh scent surrounded her. A slightly shadowed figure stepped out of the steam coming from the bathroom and walked into the light…

A tall male, probably about 6'2 or 3 stepped out of the bathroom, his steel black eyes were closed while he ran his slightly tan fingers through his wet black hair; his body was fit and revealed a nicely muscular chest and abs while the rest of his body was covered by loosely wrapped towel around his waist…revealing the beginning of his crotch…

The male flicked his wrist, making a few drops of water from his hair land on Hinata's cheek. Long bangs lay on the side of his face and went down to his chin, covering a bit of his eyes, but otherwise out the way. His hair in the back was kind of pointy but since it was wet it stuck to his back, and went a few inches past his shoulders.

Water slid down his neck and traveled down his chest, before the male wiped it away nonchalantly and looked up to see Hinata staring at him. " So you're awake…"

Hinata took a slight step back, not knowing if this was a dream or reality. Either way it went this was still a bad situation but she had to find out. Hinata made a small gulp and nodded slightly, averting her eyes…

Sasuke walked towards Hinata, he saw her eyes focus on him sharply and widen as he came closer; she tensed under his touch when he cupped her cheek. "Is something wrong Hinata? You look p—

Hinata suddenly fell to the floor; Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground and stared her in curiosity. _Why had she fainted?_

Sasuke brought his arm underneath Hinata and carried her bridal style towards the bed and layed her down. This was better than her beating him up any day…

* * *

**I think this was longer than the last chapter, and since tomorrow is Memorial Day and I don't have much to do I won't have to worry about updating late, especially since school is almost over and I can catch up on some stuff…but in the meantime, final exams are coming up so studying and school is my main priority right now…**

**-Inakura**


	11. Author's note: yeah, um, here's the deal

**Hi everyone, look, I know you were expecting an update for Possessive Love (took me long enough to say something about it huh?) (smiles sheepishly) but listen. I'm not going to completely forget about this fic or the idea but I want to rewrite it. Some—or— the majority of you may think it's fine but I want to make this fic less one-sided. You know, so, Hinata's the one going a little crazy instead it being Sasuke all the time? **

**Anyway, I really want to roll with this new idea but I'd also really, **_**really,**_** appreciate it if you would review so I can know how you feel about this; but…umm…other than that—Thanks for reviewing! **_**Annnnd**_** I'll see you next update!**

**-Inakura**


End file.
